


Lovely Elf Bards & Ale Part 1

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Taverns, Where Jaskier is an elf and everything else is pretty much the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Geralt meets an interesting bard.Jaskier hopped off his seat, sliding around the table to plop down next to Geralt. The witcher flinched, scooting away as the elf shuffled closer."The hell are you doing?""Relax, master witcher, I don't bite." He flashed his teeth playfully and grinned.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578793
Comments: 27
Kudos: 857





	Lovely Elf Bards & Ale Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/gifts).



> Request from Woods to write a "Geralt x Magical elf bard Jaskier" fic.
> 
> I hope all you lovely readers enjoy it <33 
> 
> (Some dialogue used & adjusted from their meeting in Episode 2) 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The rains have been endless and without mercy the last week, soaking Geralt thoroughly to the bone throughout his journey to Timeria. He was about halfway when he rode through a small town with large wooden walls, not a person in sight. Then again, who would be so stupid to be outside in this weather? Geralt scoffed at Roach, the horse neighing at him like it agreed. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stop for the night and get some rest- dry and warm rest.

He looked for the stables first, finding a small horse trading barn on the corner street just before the local inn. The doors opened to reveal a stubby old man, ears still sharp and eager for a customer in this harsh rain. Geralt paid him 3 pieces for the night and the man pointed him towards the inn, telling him to hurry and get something dry on. The witcher didn't object, crossing the road with his bags slung over his shoulder.

As he stepped inside and shut the wooden shutter doors behind him, the heat hit him like a brick. An overwhelming warmth hugged his cold body and his eyes darted around the packed room. The noise was almost worse than the heat; it looked like the whole town was inside the small bar. A fire roared in the far corner, many smaller ones hung lit in brazers attached to the ceiling and the tables were decorated in melted candles.

Tankards smashed together in drunken merriment, voices booming and shouting as the men drank and shot insults at each other with laughter. A sweeter voice rung far in the distance but the witcher didn't take much notice as he pushed through the crowd. Geralt pulled his hood down, making his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"You look like you've been to hell." The barmaid grinned as she reached for an ale jug.

"I've been through worse but can't say I'm enjoying this either." He shed his cape, tossing the wet thing to the floor.

"There's rooms above if you're interested, bath might do some good."

Geralt grunted in acknowledgement, taking a swig of his ale. He didn't converse any further, gathering his things and heading straight for the empty corner at the back of the inn. He dropped his bags on the far end of the table, sighing when he finally sunk into the little wooden bench. He hummed into his drink, chugging the rest of it and signalling for a second. A red haired waitress came to take the tankard and disappeared towards the bar.

The witcher leaned his forearms onto the table, letting his gaze travel about the packed room. Something pulled his attention to the opposite corner, a figure climbing shakily on a stool with a lute in hand. As the bard stood up straight and adjusted his clothing Geralt perked up, instantly zoning in on the male's obvious features. Sharp tipped ears poked out beneath messy brunette hair as the male adjusted it and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. An elf.

Green eyes met his across the room, wide and bright as day as the fire danced in the glassy orbs. The elf had a startled look on his face but then it fell away and the corners of his lips twitched up into something akin to a grin. The elf winked, fingers suddenly strumming across his lute. A dark haired maiden sat next to his feet, joining in on the tune with a soft flute. Geralt's brows dipped and the male's lips parted as he begun to sing. 

_He wiped out your pest_

_Got kicked in his chest_

_He’s a friend of humanity_

_So give him the rest_

_That’s my epic tale_

_Our champion prevailed_

_Defeated the villain_

_Now pour him some ale_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_And friend of humanity_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher_

_O’ Valley of Plenty_

Geralt didn't listen to the entire thing, distracted against his will. The song had ended but the elf's eyes found their way back to Geralt again. The corners crinkled into a smile, peeking over the edges of a cup the elf was drinking from. The look irked the witcher, something about the elf unsettling him. He tore his eyes away, noticing the two tankards the waitress had delivered completely unbeknownst to him. He shook his head; he really was in need of some definitive sleep.

"Love the way you just... sit in the corner and brood."

Geralt looked up to see the elf-bard leaning against a pillar with his cup in hand, amusement clear on his face.

"I'm here to drink alone." He snapped gruffly.

The elf's eyes widened, "Oh, good, yeah. Good."

The witcher thought the other would turn around then and go away but instead he pushed away from the pillar and moved to the table. 

"No one ever comments on the quality of my performance, they don't even look at me. But you..." The green eyes fluttered briefly as he cleared his throat, "Come on, you don't want to just keep me waiting here. You must have some review for me. Three words or less." 

The wide eyed elf plopped down eagerly in front of Geralt, leaning forward in expectation. 

Geralt glared at him as he spoke, "They don't exists." 

A small frown settled on the elf's fair skin, "What.. Don't exist?" 

"The tales about witchers in your song."

"And how would you know?" 

Geralt clenched his jaw, quiet as he stared the other down. Realisation quickly spread across the elf's face and he broke into a smile, hands rubbing excitedly at each other. 

"Oh, _fun_!" He licked his lips, "White hair, big, old loner, two very, very scary swords. I know who you are." 

Geralt looked away, eyeing his bags as he decided whether to stay or get as far from the elf as possible. 

"You're the witcher. Geralt of Rivia." The elf hummed. 

Geralt said nothing, pushing his empty tankard away from him. 

"So am I right?" 

"Yes." 

"Called it!" the elf exclaimed proudly. 

Geralt looked up at him, raising a brow, "Was there something you wanted?" 

"Company. I've never met a witcher before. Been chased by quite a few though." He chuckled. 

"Why?" 

"These. Why else?" He tapped at one of his ears, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't see anyone here signing up to cut them off." 

The elf crossed his arms with a nod and a hum, "Then how about you, are you here for them?" 

"No." 

"That's good to know then. I'm Jaskier." 

"Jaskier the elf bard?" Geralt asked with a snort. 

"I didn't choose the name but it stuck so who cares anyway." Jaskier smiled. 

The elf didn't look like he was going to move and it wasn't like Geralt had anything better to do besides sleep, so he sighed in resignation and sunk deeper into his seat. 

"You travel a lot?" 

Jaskier shook his head, wisps of brown hair falling across his forehead.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly one of the people. Here is fine though, the people here aren't as barbaric." 

"I see." 

"What's a witcher doing out here? Out on a job?" 

Geralt pushed his ale around, murmuring a soft yes. 

Jaskier hopped off his seat, sliding around the table to plop down next to Geralt. The witcher flinched, scooting away as the elf shuffled closer. 

"The hell are you doing?" 

"Relax, master witcher, I don't bite." He flashed his teeth playfully and grinned. 

Geralt shift awkwardly, his clothes were still damp but he felt unbearably hot and the elf didn't help at all. 

"Do you have to sit on my damn lap?" 

"Hm? I'm barely touching you but if that's what you want, you could've just asked." Jaskier purred. 

"Now you're just fucking with me." 

Jaskier laughed, "Apologies, I just thought I'd move closer to hear the details of your journey." 

"I don't feel like talking now." 

The elf's face pulled into a frown and he leaned over the table to grab his cup, groaning when he saw it empty. His fingers twirled above it, a small flurry of light catching Geralt's attention. Sure enough the space around the cup warped and the cup started filling itself with whatever Jaskier was drinking before. 

"You're a mage?" Geralt twist to see Jaskier. 

"Something like that." He answered secretively. 

"Looks like you're hiding a lot of talents." The witcher shift again; this little elf wasn't one to trust easily. 

Jaskier's lip twitched upwards, "Indeed."

The elf turned in his seat, leg knocking gently against Geralt's. He rest one elbow on the table, using it to prop his chin up in an open palm. His light eyes looked up at Geralt through thick, inky lashes as a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. The witcher found himself staring, not sure what was happening or how to respond. Something screamed at him to get up and leave, to not get involved with elves and mages because it always brought trouble, yet he didn't move. 

"I can show you some of my... Hidden _talents_. If you'd like." 

Jaskier's slender fingers fell to Geralt's thigh, the digits softly tracing the seam of the leathery pants. His face said nothing but innocence but the way he moved was a definite contradiction. Geralt's hand shot out to stop the hand on his thigh, golden eyes flaming up at Jaskier. The elf blinked quickly, shifting ever closer until he sat tightly against Geralt's side. Geralt could clearly hear the way the bard's little heart hammered in his chest and it would be a lie if he said it wasn't endearing in a way. Here the elf was shamelessly flirting but his anxious heart betrayed him. 

"You're playing with fire." Geralt clenched his jaw, the elf so close their breaths were mingling. 

"I don't mind a little burn." He said softly, tilting his head back. 

He watched the witcher closely and when the witcher made no protests, his lids fluttered shut and he moved to press his mouth to Geralt's. 

"Not here." 

Geralt's fingers dug into Jaskier's hip and the elf whined. 

"Not one for exhibitionism?" he teased. 

Jaskier didn't see the hand moving in a blur then, the witcher's leather clad fingers roughly gripping his chin to yank his head up. Geralt's beard scraped at his smooth skin as the skilled lips sunk down on his in a rough and smoldering kiss. Holy shit-

" _Shut up_. Your room or mine?" Geralt snapped as he pulled the elf out of the seat. 

Maybe he shouldn't play with things besides magic and lutes, Jaskier thought.

But one look at the broad and brooding man made him toss all reason out the door. 

_"Yours." Jaskier breathed out._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
